Assassin in College
by AwesomeAssassin
Summary: When Bella starts new at college, she finds a strange group of 'friends'. But when she sees something she really regrets, even her best friend can't protect her. What will happen when Edward Cullen, a contract assassin, fails to kill her. Could there ever be a happily ever after? Rated M for safety. BPOV. BellaxEdward
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys,  
It's been a long, long time since I've posted basically anything here. But in Australia, college students (for australia, college isn't university) have now finished for the year and I've found I have a lot of free time. So, after searching for a story to satisfy my newly sparked Twilight obsession, I came up with nothing that I was really looking for, so I decided to write my own.**

**A few quick notes before we begin?**

**As I live in Australia and have little to no knowledge as to where anything is in America, or even what it's like, I have decided that the college Bella attends is made up, and the lifestyle they live there is close to what it is down here.**

**When I was searching, I found that I got really confused when people changed point of views, so there will be none of that. Bella's point of view the whole way.**

**Sorry for any spelling errors, my computer doesn't have some sort of update which, in turn, doesn't enable me to have spell check so, it's all up to me to edit it. Yay.**

**I really hope you enjoy this, please be sure to leave reviews,**

**Lauren**

It was cold when I walked outside Charlie's house today. Of course, it was always cold in Forks, it would be stupid to assume it would be anything more, but today it felt... colder, not just in temperature.

The walk to my Chevy was tricky, and avoiding fall on my butt was my first task for today. It was wet and muddy, and I'd already packed a spare pair of clothes in the truck just in case, but the windows weren't tinted, and changing in there would be just as embarrassing as wearing a mud patch on my butt all day.

I made it successfully, clinging to the sides of the Chevy to make it, but as soon as I was rested inside, I turned on the heat and let the air fill my lungs. Today was going to be difficult.

Today I left Charlie's house. I would miss him indefinitely, but I would try to make it home for Christmas, even if my mother's house in Jacksonville was more appealing. I loved my dad, and over the past year and a bit, I found that it was easy living with him, since he was never really home and if I managed to keep the house in order, he had no quarrels with me doing what I wanted. He would have loved to wave me off to college - wouldn't every dad? - but Charlie had his duties as the town Chief of Police, and if there was a domestic in this small town, he was gonna do something about it.

_A domestic on my last few hours in Forks. Typical._

I would have loved to say goodbye again, but at least I didn't have too pretend I was going to miss this place. The pretense was making my cheeks hurt with over-straining.

I sighed and looked at my hands whilst they turned the key in the ignition and grabbed the steering wheel. I was ready to leave Forks behind.

After parking my Chevy, I headed towards the main office of RMIT University, where I was greeted with a large crowd of people all wanting their dorm and rooms. I didn't particularly like the idea of having a roommate, and I found myself hoping that, somehow, they'd be just like Charlie. I didn't mind cleaning and cooking so long as they didn't interfere, which sounds horrible, but I wasn't here to make friends.

There were three lines heading straight for the counters, and I joined the shortest one I could find. It wasn't necessarily the fastest, but I didn't mind. I wasn't in any rush.

After half an hour of standing, it was finally my turn, and I greeted the lady with a smile.

"Bella Swan," I said to her bored looking face.

After a minute of searching the messy papers on the desk in front of her, she responded. "I'm sorry, there's no 'Bella Swan' here, though there is an 'Isabella Swan'," she studied my face. "Is this you, dear?"

"Yes," I told her with confidence, a little embarrassed that I hadn't thought that one through. "Sorry," I added sheepishly on the end.

She nodded and scanned the paper. "Dorm E, room one hundred and forty two."

I smiled and took my papers from her. "Thankyou."

The dorms looked more like a three story flats more than anything else. Inside each one was slightly different, but they all had the same characteristics. Each number on the doors were in the same font, if you found two or more indoor plants, they were the same type, and the students that wandered the halls excitedly buzzed with the same enthusiasm, harmonious in a way.

As I found my room, I clasped the doorhandle and sighed. I prayed my roommate wasn't here yet.

I opened the door and stepped inside, shuffling what little luggage I had through the door. When I looked up, to my disappointment, a set of bags were already in place by the small kitchen, and the room smelled of flowers - some sort of perfume I assumed.

"Hello?" I called out quietly, observing every door there was while I walked, slowly, into the middle of the room, forgetting my bags behind me. "Hello?"

There was a small giggle from inside one of the doors and braved myself to open it.

I'd found the small living room - well, area - and on a small couch planted in front of an old tv sat four of the most beautiful people I had ever met, the two girls curled up to the two men, ghostly in their appearance. There was one more, too, that was rooted to the ground, unmoving, not looking at anything specific, but was definitely included into whatever conversation they were having, cut short by my entrance.

One of the girls, the small, black haired one, leaped wistfully off the couch and walked with great grace to me. Her grin stretched from ear to ear, and her golden eyes matched perfectly.

"You must be Isabella!" she chirped, taking my hand and shaking it vigorously. When she decided that that gesture couldn't fully extinguish what she was feeling, she crushed me into a hug.

"Bella," I corrected awkwardly, "Please, call me Bella."

She grinned. "My name is Alice. Alice Cullen. These are my - friends."

I didn't forget to notice her stutter.

"This is Rosalie," she gestured to the blonde beauty, "and Emmett, their a couple," the buff beauty, "Jasper, my better half and Rosalie's sister" the passive beauty, "And this is Edward, my brother," the copper hair'd beauty.

I greeted them all with a pathetic 'hey' before she continued.

"You and I are roomies! Wow, this is awesome!" she chirped grabbing my hand and leading me towards the already crowded couch. She sat me down in her spot on the end of the couch and knelt down next to Edward.

Edward never seemed to notice my presence like the rest of them did, and didn't look like he cared as I was forced to tell them my life story. I pretended not to notice, whether out of politeness or the fact I just didn't care, I did not know.

_Of course you care, idiot._

I wished I could slap my inner monologue.

**What did you think? Let me know! Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys!  
I was super impressed with the amount of emails I had telling me to go on and that you were following my story! Thankyou! **

**Some of you might be thinking, URGH more non Edwardy stuff (in those exact words) but patience, my dears. That comes next.**

Alice was easy to get along with without her friends and sibling. In the end, she found out more about me than I did her with her questions. I almost felt relieved in a way that I didn't need to focus on myself. My life was bad enough.

Alice told me all about her life up north, but secretly I was more aware when she mentioned Edward's name. I hoped she didn't make a pop quiz for me later, it would be embarrassing if I could only mention the times they were together, or the personal details of him.

When dinner arose, I started with the basics of a spaghetti bolegnaise, but Alice assured me she didn't want any. She watched me anyway, studying my hands as they cut into the onions. She seemed perfectly happy just watching me.

"Alice?" I asked, trying to make it obvious that this was just a casual conversation, nothing I'd been brewing in my head for a while. "No offense, but what's with your brother?"

It sounded wrong, and I stopped chopping to give her an apologetic look, but she laughed as if she heard it all the time. Who knew? She probably did.

"I'm not quite sure what you mean," she said, clearly amused.

"It's just that-" I said casually, returning to my chopping, not meeting her eyes. "He's seems a bit-"

I wasn't quite sure how to put it. What exactly did I witness back there? So he didn't really talk to me, or look at me, or acknowledge my existence. Wasn't that perfectly normal?

I tried again. "When you spoke about him before, he seemed... completely different than what I saw. I hope I didn't offend him or anything..."

She was quiet for a moment, but it wasn't morbid. I guessed she was going back as I had, trying to figure out what happened exactly.

"It's not you," she decided after a moment, a bit too chirpy. "He's just not used to people other than 'us'. He'll come around, we've got heaps of time."

I smiled a little then. So it hadnt been me, that was nice to know.

"I'll _make_ him come around," she added under her breath. I pretended I didn't notice.

After I'd eaten my portion of dinner, and Alice had reassured me for the third time she didn't want any, I scraped hers into a plastic container and put it into the already stocked fridge. I wondered briefly if the school had done that, or if Alice was already ahead.

I unpacked my things into my bed's side table, since there was no point in taking up a closet for just a few things. I would give that too Alice, since she had three large suitcases and another small bag with her belongings in it.

I'd just finished unpacking my private clothing, underwear and bras mostly, into the very back of the bedside table when a knock on the door made me jump, and in turn, make me hit my head on the bedframe. I gave my head a small rub and a very quiet swearing before composing myself.

"Come in!" I called, my hand still on my head.

I hadn't expected Emmett to walk through the door, that was for sure, but then I figured that Alice wouldn't exactly be the type of person to knock.

He studied me for a quick second. "Are you okay?"

I almost had to laugh. I was the klutziest person I'd ever known, and if it was anyone who knew me really well, they'd just about be expecting me to be freshly injured in some shape or form.

"Don't worry about it," I said quickly, removing my hand. "What's up?"

Emmett shrugged his shoulders and looking around, his thumbs in his jeans pockets. "Oh nothing," he said whilst he looked.

I put my hands on my hips and waited, an eyebrow raised.

He smiled. "I'm just here to check out the new girl, is all." he said finally, a grin on his face. "It's not everyday we get a newbie. Alice tells me you smell good-"

I frowned. Smell good? I let my thoughts become words.

"Smell good?" I asked, a little confused. "Is that supposed to be a compliment or..?"

He shrugged. "Maybe it's your perfume." he suggested. "Anyway, you do smell nice."

I saw that the conversation was turning more and more awkward, and turned back to unpacking my clothes.

"Do you need any help?" he asked. Before I could answer, he was over by me, folding my clothes on the bed for me to pack where I liked.

I found out that I really did like Emmett. He was sort of like a big, rock hard teddy bear, and like the big brother I was deprived of all these years. When Alice stormed into the room and accused me, lightheartedly, of stealing her helper, I told her my plan for the big closet, and she immediately forgave me with a squeal of delight.

I think I should have told her later. All I wanted was to sleep, but she was in my room, sorting through her clothes.

So I layed on the couch and closed my eyes.

I dreamt of a meadow with little purple and white flowers, the sun shining through the parting in the trees, and the soft grass beneath my torso. I picked at the tips of the grass stems as I thought about nothing, peaceful, bliss nothing.

"Bella?" a soft, honey sounding voice whispered in my ear, but when I turned dreamily, there was no one there.

I probably should have cared a little more about the voices in my head, but I was thinking about nothing. Peaceful, blissful...

"Bella." This time the voice was more stern, as if they were worried for me. But what was there to be worried about? I was in a meadow, with nothing around me but the occasion bug on a leaf. There was nothing to be afraid of.

"Wake up," This time, it was a whisper. "Wake up, Bella."

This was not a command, but a cry. the smooth voice of an angel shouldn't cry.

I started to feel uncertain now. Why would an angel cry in a place like this? Not unless there was something truly wrong, but was there? Really?

"Bella!" This was a scream.

As I turned my head, I did not see his face, but a man was about to kill me.

I awoke in my bed, alone, with the soft whispers of Alice and an unknown person outside. I looked towards my alarm clock, and the flashing of red indicated it was seven in the morning, almost two hours before my first class.

I sighed, knowing it really wasn't worth sleeping for much longer.

I took my bag of toiletries and a towel with me as I walked towards the bathroom, which was stupidly placed on the other side of the living room. Stupid, because that meant I had to walk past Alice and whoever was out there in my pajamas.

But it wasn't Alice.

As I walked into the room, dropped my bag and towel and stared, shocked at the scene before me. I almost collapsed.

This was no one I'd ever met before.

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is short, but there will be another one out shortly! **

Sweat dripped down my face. My heart stopped.

The girl giggling was not Alice, but I'd known her face from around the campus. Her neck was ruined with a set of bite marks, and oozed easily with blood. She seemed happy to do it - whatever it was - but slightly delusional in a sense.

She couldn't see what I could.

In a moment, a red pair of eyes flickered to me, almost matching the redness of her hair, though her eyes were filled with fury that I'd interrupted her session of - what?

A snarl ripped from her perfect lips and she dropped the girl who was, as I now saw, was being held over the couch. She flopped onto it, looking at me with a big cheesy grin, as if she was being trampled by a puppy. But this was not a kodiak moment.

The woman snarled again, a smile glistening in her eye as she moved, slowly as if not to startle me, towards me. I backed away in response, but the door I'd just entered collided with my back.

As I stared into the eyes of the woman, the agonizing screams of the girl errupted from the couch. She clawed at her throat where the bites were.

"Put it out!" she screamed, thrashing against the couch. "Put it out!"

In this distraction, the woman took her chance and closed the distance between us. She placed a slender, but strong, hand on my neck and stroked.

"Get off me," I breathed, too frightened to do anything else. I tried not too look into her eyes, afraid of knowing exactly what she was doing to me. Instead, I looked towards the girl, who looked a bit similar too Alice.

Alice.

"What have you done to her?!" I said more forcefully, trying to gain distance between our bodies by shoving her face with my hands, to no advail. "Where's Alice?!"

The woman smiled at my efforts, but after a moment, straightened, as if she was sniffing the air. The door slammed against my back at that point, sending shards of wood into my spine, and inevitably knocking the woman and I too the floor.

The woman released her iron grip enough for me to roll over in agony, and I was conscious enough to witness the face of Alice staring at me in horror.

_Oh Alice. . Run! _A voice cried from inside me.

All I wanted was a shower.


	4. Chapter 4

_The meadow again, it was so peaceful, so relaxing, a good way too keep my mind off life. It was my happy place, I decided, somewhere I wanted to be when I wanted to escape._

_The flowers were in bloom, as always. Purple and white, and the light shone through the trees, as usual. There was never any clouds in the sky, never rain or snow. It was never cold or hot, just perfect._

_Today I wore a flowery skirt over a black button up shirt without sleeves. My flats had little bows on them that fluttered in the wind._

_"Bella," came that velvet voice again, like honey._

_I liked that voice, whoever's it was. It reminded me of home, even though I had no idea where it came from._

_"I want to sleep," I replied to the voice, closing my eyes and letting the suns rays hit my pale skin._

_"Bella." repeated the voice, more urgent this time. I sighed and sat up, crossing my legs, and looking around. "Wake up," he said._

_"I am awake." I smiled._

_"Bella!" his voice was almost afraid. I looked over my shoulder in that moment, and was staring into the eyes of a redheaded woman with red eyes._

I awoke in my bed to a freshly cooled wet towel placed on my forehead. My groggy eyes couldn't stay open for long periods of time, and a raging headache throbbed from behind my eyes.

"Here, take these before you try to get up," said a voice from above me. I searched the air for whatever this person was giving me, and recieved a mug of water and two pills.

"How am I meant to do that if I'm lying down?" I said groggily, almost snappy.

A quiet chuckle came from the corner of the room, a moment, and then silence.

"Fair point."

I recognised it was Emmett's voice, and I instantly leaned towards it, into a sitting up position. My head spun, but I managed the swallow the pills before leaning against the headrest of the bed.

The room became clearer. Emmett was sitting on my bed like a big brother, Alice seemed to be sobbing in the corner to Rosalie, and Edward stood in the corner of the room, watching the scene around him. I was laying on my bed, and they were all in my room. So much for privacy these days.

"What the hell happened?" I yawned, starting to stretch my muscles and finding out quickly which ones weren't supposed to be stretched. "Ow," I added.

I noticed very clearly how Edward stiffened to my response to pain.

_Hmm, maybe he did care after all._

"I've never seen someone who was more prone to trying to get herself killed than you," Emmett laughed. "You took an awful smack to the head when you fell out of bed. Passed out like a light, you did."

I frowned, rubbing a sore spot on the back of my head. Yes, it was definitely sore, exactly like a corner of a table.

"I did what?" I asked, unclear. That was not how I remembered it at all.

"Fell out of bed," he repeated. "Remind me to move your bedside table to the other side of the room, okay?"

I nodded, still holding my head. But I knew differently. I couldn't have just imagined that whole scene, could I? I couldn't forget her ice cold hands at my throat or her firey red eyes. And I definitely couldn't have done this much damage to the rest of my body by falling out of bed. Out a two story window on the other hand, now that was more believable.

"But what about the girl?" I asked. "Is she okay?"

Emmett looked towards Edward for a brief moment. I don't know what he found there, but he sighed quietly, not a motion for me, and turned to me.

"You must have been dreaming," he told me. "I'm sure she's fine. You're still a bit... delusional."

"No," I told him, looking towards Edward. "I know what I saw."

Edward's eyes were as hard as stone, no expression on his face.

I studied the expressions of the people in the room. Even Alice's face told the same story as the rest of them.

I wouldn't be getting the answers I needed. Not out of them anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

**I think I have to apologise. I will be switching to an EPOV in this part, but this will happen rarely, I promise!**

The images of red hair washed through my mind.

There were two things I was certain of. First, I hadn't imagined it. There was no way my brain could have ever come up with something as detailed. And second, the answers wouldn't come from the Cullens.

I woke up to a bright light streaming through my window the next morning. Having missed my first ever class at RMIT, I was keen to make up for lost time and dig for answers. I knew that the Cullens would offer me nothing, but that was just perfect. I was looking for something, a slip up, that would reassure me I wasn't crazy. That would keep me focused.

So I watched them carefully over the next couple of days. Edward was the only one in one of my classes, biology, but even then I was socially seated right at the back, and since Edward was close to the front, talks about what happened that morning wouldn't happen subtly.

Alice came home everyday with a small smile on her face, and occasionally food. I was betting on her being the first to crack, or Emmett, since they both looked as if they'd already given up on the whole 'hit your head' story, and have now gone to a sheepish 'please, just leave it alone' face.

But after about a week, the Cullens started too... disappear. Jasper and Rosalie dropped out of school, and Edward left after them. Emmett and Alice were the last too leave, but a small goodbye note was my only indication.

_I'm sorry Bella,_  
_My father decided to call it quits with this school. He wants to move somewhere in Alaska._  
_I don't know what to tell you, Bella, but please, keep safe._  
_You have visitors coming to look at the room on Tuesday to take my spot._  
_I'm sorry._  
_Love Alice._

Tears of frustration leaked from my left eye and I wiped it away. This could not be happening. They couldn't just... _leave._

This left my digging to near minimal.

_**EPOV**_

"You've clearly out-done yourself this time, Victoria, haven't we?" Aro sneered at her as Caius and Demetri held her on her knees. She snarled at Aro in response.

Aro smiled a little, and then tilted his head in a knowing gesture. Victoria's head was on the floor and burning within half a second.

He turned towards Alice, Emmett and I, a force gathered to plea for the safety of Bella Swan.

_If it was anyone else,_ I thought, knowing that this much trouble wouldn't be had without her and Alice's, and apparently Emmett's, relationship. _I _told_ them to stay away._

Alice's mind was wide open. She'd guessed perfectly as to what I was thinking and glared at me. There was to be no arguement with her. She saw Bella in our future, not clearly and not concrete, but enough to convince her and Emmett she was worth saving from the hands of the Volturri.

"Now what about young Bella?" Aro whispered, a cruel smile creeping onto his wrinkly face. "What to do with her."

"She must be destroyed." Caius said immediately. "She knows too much."

"We have her believing she hit her head," Alice said in her polite pokerface. "She believes she saw nothing."

"Now, that simply won't do. How can you be sure of this? If my friend Edward here cannot read her thoughts?" Aro smiled, clasping his hands in front of his chest.

Silence hung in the room, and that approved Aro's suspicion. We knew nothing.

"Edward, I expect her disposed of." Aro said finally. Alice and Emmett hissed under their breaths, and I sighed. Of course, this was not the outcome I would have preferred, but it was definitely better than other options he could have given us. Alice would just have to get over it.

But I didn't want to be the one to kill her. Then again, her blood smelt so sweet to me, as if she were _made_ for me. But I hadn't killed in so long, and even then I thought I was doing good in killing only monsters. Not an innocent girl who had to be randomly paired with a bunch on teenage vampires.

"Problem?" Aro raised his eyebrows.

"She's just a girl who was in the wrong place at the wrong time," I argued. "I'm positive that if we just left, as we have, she would just forget the whole experience and move on."

Aro shook his head, still looking as if he was amused by the whole concept. "That just simply will not do. I expect her dead, Edward. In your own time. Perhaps if you like this task, in the end, you would rethink about joining us..?"

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, Aro."

"We have plenty of time. We will check, Mr. Cullen, on her. Very soon. You have been warned."

I nodded solomly. Alice would never forgive me for this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Review, please? I feel like Im writing to nobody here..**

_"What actually happened?"  
"I heard they got suspended."  
"Are you kidding? The Cullens are too 'responsible'"_

It should have upset me, I know, to hear the comments spread throughout the campus, but even after all that had happened these past couple of days, it was Alice they were talking about. And Emmett.

The Cullens had returned after a week of being M.I.A to a school full of rumours. They didn't seem to mind much, but then again, they'd never really been popular. They blended in fairly well, but there was something... off about them that i'd never really fully grasped until now.

"Bella!" Alice cried as she saw me walking to my next class. I pretended not to notice her, but when she finally caught up to me, she pulled on my shoulder, forcing me to acknowledge her. "Bella, what-?"

"Where the hell did you go?" I asked harshly under my breath. "You left me with some german girl who smelt like she hadn't showered in a month. What the hell, Alice?!"

I kept walking, avoiding looking at her. It was hard to stay mad at her, but I was pissed off. More than pissed off, I was furious. And scared. They'd given me no answers, I had no where too look, and the only thing I could do, not that I could help it, was dream about that morning over and over until my german roommate, who I didn't even know the name of, tried to smother me with a pillow in her attempt to get me to stop screaming.

Alice didn't have her usual smile on today, but that may have just been my mood.

"Bella, if I could have helped it-"

"You didn't even say goodbye, Alice." I told her. We were at the room of my next class now, and I'd had enough. "You left without telling me anything. I know you know that I'm not as stupid as to believe I was bruised all over from falling out of bed, so don't give me that. Whatever bond Edward has over you has no relevance to the fact that _you didn't tell me anything._"

And with that, I walked into the room.

It was unfair of me to blame it on her, but she didn't know the nightmares, she didn't know what it was like seeing that red hair flow in your dreams, or the teeth, or the hands...

A cold shiver sprung down my spine.

My class was biology, and I assumed correctly that Edward was back, but I'd never even thought that he might want to talk to me. As I walked to my usual seat, he halted me, waving me over with one finger as if I was a kid in trouble, and as I moved towards the front of the desk, he gave me a forced grin.

"Do you want to sit with me today?" he asked, gesturing to the empty seat next to him. "I saved it just for you."

I lifted an eyebrow and shifted my weight. "You usually sit by yourself. That seat wouldn't be taken even if you didn't want to coax me into something."

His expression turned amused. "Coax? What could I possibly be trying to coax you into?"

After a moment, I just sighed and started to continue my journey, once again, to my seat.

"Stop, wait. Please?" he asked. "I promise to be nice."

"Why do you want me to sit with you?" I asked. "You hate me."

He was stunned by my comment and looked at my questionably. "Why do you think that?"

"Because you never say anything, and when you do that, you death stare me like I'm some sort of super villian trying to take your family away."

"You aren't far off," he said approvingly, but then, as if realising what he said, quickly continued. "But my family seem to like you, so I won't critic their judgement. I thought we could try and be... friends."

I had to laugh. Edward Cullen wanted to be my friend, when I was sure he was the one telling the others not to say anything about that morning. Well this was just too funny.

"Friends?" I laughed. "Why bother?"

He smiled a little too devilish. "It turns out that I just can't seem to keep you out of trouble."

I knew what that meant, but he didn't think I knew. He was still under the full impression that I thought I'd hit my head, as far as I knew.

On my newly sparked quest for answers, I sat down and sorted out my books.

"And I'm worth saving? From all this trouble?" I asked, preoccupied with stacking my books neatly to the side of the desk.

He didn't answer for a moment, and when I got sick of waiting, I glanced in his direction to stare deep into his eyes. He stared at me for a long second and then sighed.

"I suppose you are. But there's more than one way to save a person, just remember that."

"Why so solom?" I asked, leaning away from him as subtly as I could. Maybe Edward Cullen wasn't the best person to be friends with, not if thought like that all the time.

But Edward simply shrugged his shoulders, his face lit up with a crooked smile. It was so beautiful...

_Stop it, Bella. Get a grip._ I wanted to slap myself, and settled for slapping myself internally.

"Just letting you know how it is. But I guess it's too late for you now."

"It is," I said stubbornly. "You aren't going anywhere."

This time, his smile turned sad. "No, I'm not."

I wanted off this conversation. It was getting too weird, and I could tell it was filled with numerous meanings on his side. I wanted to change topics, but the one I wanted couldn't be discussed yet. That would put me right back to square one.

"Okay," I said finally, "If we're going to be 'friends', what does this entail exactly?"

He frowned, thinking. "Well, I suppose, if you're up for it, we could go and get coffee at lunch?"

"Okay?"

Professor Varner entered the room just then, calling out for the room to be hushed. Edward leaned over to whisper to me casually.

"I'll meet you at your room after class then."

I had no reply. But that inner voice I'd slapped down was suddenly dancing with the butterflies in my stomach.


End file.
